Through the Looking Glass
by Chaotica
Summary: Dib, Zim and Gir get thrown into an alternate dimension.(REVISED A LOT)
1. Part 1

The original 'Through the Looking Glass' ended...badly, to say the least. Hell it didn't even end...I seriously didn't think it out too much...so I'm replacing it with this! Hooray for me!  
Disclaim: I disclaim it all! Woot!  
  
Through the Looking Glass  
  
"Ha Zim! I got you this time!"  
Two forms ran through the park with a fury. Running over old ladies with their fluffy dogs and dodging five-year-olds in red wagons as they went. One Human, one only looked Human.  
"Never! You will never capture me!"  
Zim leapt over a bench getting one ankle caught on the top. He consequently tripped and smacked his whole body on the unfortunately hard ground.  
By the time he shook away the stars Dib stood over him with a malicious grin on his face. "I told you Zim, I got you this time." In his hands he held a dripping Super-soaker 2030.  
Zim narrowed his eyes and rubbed his ankle. "Stupid Human, you think I am not prepared for that hideous thing you call water?" He stood up favoring his hurt ankle. He pointed accusingly at Dib. "It is you who will...Gah!" Zim recoiled as something bright and blue erupted behind Dib.  
"Huh?" Dib turned trying to figure out why everything suddenly was washed in blue light. "Garbonzo beans! What is that?" He took a few steps backwards from the fluctuating hole in the air. "Is this part of your plan you stupid alien?" Dib demanded. "You tried this once you know!"  
"That's not mine!" Zim yelled, he truly wanted to hurt the Human.  
"Forget it!" Dib aimed the Super Soaker at Zim. The alien had only moments to process this when a little gray and blue blur slammed into Dib. "Oof!"  
"I got you!" Gir cried, then he became utterly mesmorized by the 'Big Blue Swirly Thing'.  
"Gir! Get me out of here!"   
Gir turned to obey when a deafening crash echoed, the unstable portal flared then collapsed taking them all with it.  
***  
Dib opened his eyes to the sound of squabbling.  
"You idiot! You weren't supposed to bring them HERE!"  
That was a familiar voice.  
There was a frustrated growl from the other person. "I know that! This stupid thing is not working properly! Your meddling has done this not mine!"  
"You are a moron!"  
"Imbicile!"  
"Incompitent!"  
"STINK MAMMAL!"  
"I can't be a mammal! Well, not anymore anyway. Wait! Who are you calling a,"  
"Shut up!"  
Dib glanced over seeing Zim clutching his head.   
"You are both annoying!" He yelled at the unseen owners of the fighting voices.  
"So shiny." That had to be Gir. He was confounded by his own image in the floor. It was quite reflective after all.  
"Fix it." The second voice said flatly.  
"Fine, fine." The first said. "We'll just patch them back and hope they make it. You had better pray really hard that no more flux-holes appear or we're both in trouble."  
"Shut up and do it!"  
"Commencing."  
The room filled with blue. Dibs' head throbbed and he felt a really bad and sickening falling-sensation then the equally bad but not quit as sickening landing-sensation. "Ow."  
"Glaciers of Irk!" A rather high, sort of grating voice cried out.  
"Gah!" Another high voice nearly screamed.  
Dib chanced opening his eyes and found the park there around him and two people standing around. He sat up rubbing his head. "Headache, yelling, bad."  
"Grrrr." Zim moaned and sat up feeling his head, it felt like he had been hit around bye a Blortch native.  
"Good god it's hideous!" One of the two female sounding voices cried. "Looks just like you Zia."  
There was a hyperventilating like gasp from the other 'female'. This girl was green skinned with lavender eyes and a fake looking black wig with a ponytail. "Stupid creature." She growled at her Human nemesis while grabbing Zims' arm. "Get up, quickly." She hissed at him.  
Zim glared up at this 'Zia'. "Who are you? Were you sent? I...Oh boy." He suddenly threw up in the strangest shade of blue Dib had ever seen.  
"That's disgusting." The other girl said. She looked like some feminine version of Dib with an oddly spiky ponytail on the back of her head. She glanced at Dib then crouched down by him. "You alright?"  
Dib nodded feeling nauseous himself.  
Something blue and gray whirled between the set of aliens and humans colliding loudly with Gir who had just sat up sparking a bit.  
"Hi!" The second SIR unit chirped. "I'm Jir!"  
"Hi! I'm Gir!" Gir spouted. They giggled together.  
Zim shuddered.  
The female Irken, Zia, got Zim to his feet. "Jir! Get us out of here immediately!" She then narrowed her eyes at the Human girl. "We will carry this on later Worm-Stink."  
"You can bet on it Alien Scum." She replied as Jir and Gir both carried their respective owners away in a cloud of jet fumes. She then turned back to Dib. "You all right?"  
"Mostly." He replied. "Who are you? And how did another alien make it to Earth?"  
"You knew about Zia?"  
Dib stared at her blankly. "No I, wait. What's your name?"  
"Bid." The girl replied. "I've never seen you at skool, are you new?"  
"No, I've lived here all my life. But I've never seen, you, oh, well crap." He felt his forehead. "I think I'm going to be sick, or black out." He suddenly threw up then collapsed in Bids' arms.  
"Or both." She grunted trying to keep him from slouching to the ground. She sighed. "Better get you to my house, whoever you are."  
***  
Amber eyes opened slowly. The world was blurry and indistinct but familiar. He was in his room at his house.  
"Oh boy, what a nightmare." He said to himself sitting up. A slight creak over by his desk made him painfully aware of a girl sitting there watching him, even if he couldn't see her. "Uh, or not."  
"Hi." She said cautiously handing him his glasses.  
"Er, thanks." He put them on seeing her fully for the first time. She looked as much like him as he had thought when her first saw her through the haze his headache had caused.  
"So what's your name?" The girl asked. He remembered her name was Bid.  
"Dib, how did you get in my house?"  
"You're house? This is my house. Or more to the point my moms' house." Bid said.  
Dib gave her a look she was used to getting from the other kids.   
"Wait. You're name is Bid." Dib pondered this for a moment. "Do you have a sister?"  
"A brother."  
"And his name is?"  
"Zag."  
Dib winced. "Damn."  
"What?" She asked getting up. Whatever it was she knew it was bad.  
"I have a sister, her name is Gaz." Dib said slowly.  
Bid blinked. "I still don't." She paused. "Oh."  
"Earlier Zim and I were sucked into a worm-hole, at least I think it was one. On the other side some voices were arguing, they sounded familiar. But I can't place them. Then there was another flash and."  
"You wound up here."  
"Patch us through and hope we make it. They did this, those voices. They must have got us by accident then tried to send us home but fell short."  
"I guess that makes sense."  
There was a really long awkward pause.  
"So you're my alternate?" Bid asked.  
Dib nodded. "It seems in this dimension male and female are switched around. Interesting."  
"Do you think Zia and, what's his name?"  
"Zim."  
"Do you think those two have figured it out?"  
Dib thought about this a moment. "Some how I highly doubt it."  
***  
Meanwhile, in the now deserted park a blue hole flashed open dumping three figures on the ground. Two of the forms detangled themselves while the third squealed in the dirt.  
One of the forms picked up the littler one that was now completely filthy. "Whatever you did Dib I'll get you for it!"  
"I'd like to see you try you filthy alien!"  
The one holding the smaller form stalked away leaving the third to glare angrily at his alien nemesis. 


	2. Part 2

A/N: Alternate Dimensions are fun...Those of you who are knew might not know about my original version...it was okay, kinda sucked if you ask me...This one is far more insane and therefore more fun. So enjoy and ignore the old review...I think they'll disappear after a while...though maybe not. **shrugs**  
  
Through the Looking Glass  
  
Two Irkens sat in the living room of the twisted green house.   
Zim had his foot propped up on a hovering device. He had sprained it badly, he already had medical nanites fixing it but even that took some time.  
"Pitiful Humans." He growled. "I wouldn't put it past that sickening creature Dib to have started all this."  
"I doubt a Human could have opened that worm-hole." Zia said, she sat beside him. Neither were in their disguise. "In fact I believe they have yet to work out what has happened. It must be far too complicated for their pitiful monkey-brains."  
Zim nodded. "Yes."  
Gir and Jir sat on the floor staring at the blank screen of the TV. Zia had convinced two that it was a new show and they had to watch it.  
"I love this show." Gir sighed. Jir echoed him a second later.  
The two suddenly shot up looking at each other worridly.  
"Piggies?" Jir asked.  
"Not the Piggies!" Gir yelled before they both sped off into the other room.  
Suddenly the door slammed open. A green figure dressed in a blue shirt with a gray 'not-so-smiley' face and a black trench coat stood there seething. "Gaz! I need you to," He paused, one brilliant red eye getting dangerously larger than the other as he regarded the two Irkens in the room. "Who are you?" He demanded heatedly in what could only be Dibs' voice.  
***  
The front door to the Membrane house-hold opened briskly. A truly Human figure followed by a smaller but just as Human person entered. The taller of them talking loudly.  
"I'll bet Dib just wants to disorient me Gir. That worm-hole thing again." His lavender eyes narrowed in paranoia. "He's just trying to scare me is all." He shuddered at the thought of moose.  
He walked past the open living room. Then stopped short. His little brother Gir looked up at him questioningly with green eyes and red hair.  
The Human boy turned slowly looking to the couch where two kids stared at him oddly. They both wore disturbingly familiar clothes and looked like, looked like.  
"Gah! Dib!" Zim screeched pointing to his nemesis that had, to him, somehow turned himself Human. Along with another? "What are you doing here?"  
"Uh, this is my house." Bid said.  
Dib got up. The Zim Human look-alike took a step back from him.   
"You take me for a fool you female Dib-race thing? What's your insidious plan against Earth this time?"  
Gir, the little boy, suddenly screamed. "My piggies!" And scrambled away through the house.  
"Zim, have you dropped off the deep end?" Dib asked.  
"Wait." Bid pointed at Zim. "His skin, and he's got ears."  
Zim felt over his ears. "Of course I have ears! I'm Human! Unlike you, you evil creatures!"  
Dib blinked. "Oh no. He's an alternate!"  
***  
The intruder Irken stood in the doorway glaring furiously.  
Zim stood up favoring his wounded ankle. "Who sent you?" He demanded.  
The new Irken narrowed his eyes. His antenna seemed to be tangled with each other and bent at an odd angle. If he was Human it would have resembled the scythe in Dibs' hair. "I am Invader Dib, was sent by my Tallest. He has entrusted me with this mission. Now unless you were sent here as back up for me I demand that you leave!"   
"He?" Zia asked.  
Zim didn't look like he believed this new Irken.  
"You are obviously Rebels here to deflect the will of the Tallest-Green-in-One-Eye!" The 'Dib' Irken said in a loud if not highly paranoid voice.  
"Green in one eye?" Zia asked.  
"Yes well." Dib glanced around and kicked at the ground in an absent minded fashion. "His other eye was lost in an accident." He shook his head. "You're trying to distract me!"  
"Look." Zia said allowing Zim to sit back down to rest is ankle. "There is no 'Tallest-Green-in-One-Eye' in this dimension. You must be lost. Go away."  
"Dimension?"  
Before the Irken Dib could finish his Human alternates followed by an insanely wary Human Zim crashed into the yard.   
The Human Male Dib locked eyes with his Irken counter part. There was a moment of high confusion followed by the both of them fainting on the spot from the mere notion of being the race they thwarted.  
***  
"Is he awake yet?" Zims voice grated on Dibs' ears.  
'Wait.' His mind said to him. 'Which Zim is it?'  
Well that was a stupid question. There was only one...  
"GAH!" Dib shot up from his resting place on the floor. He glanced around wildly finding not only the alternate gender versions of himself and Zim but alternate species versions as well. He turned away from the sight of his Irken self.  
"Dib are you alright?" Bid asked from his left.  
"Fine, just shock." He replied.  
"Stupid Human alternate." Irken Dib muttered. The other Irkens nodded in agreement.  
"We've explained it to them as best we can." Bid said. The Human Zim peeked at Dib from behind her.   
He seemed to be far more paranoid about the Irkens than either Dib or Bid.  
"We're taking it slow." She finished.  
A warning siren went off and the computer voice came on. "Worm-hole flash detected."  
Zia narrowed her eyes. "Another one?"  
"You set it to detect them?" Dib asked.  
Zim nodded. "We fear more of our alternates will show up. It's better to be prepared for them.  
Dib stood up. "Well where was it?"  
"Hard to tell." Irken Dib said going over the data with Zia. "Obviously the alternate Irkens here are inferior to mine."  
"Irkens are not inferior to anyone! Much less other Irkens from malformed dimensions." Zia shot back.  
Irken Dib crossed his arms and the two glared at each other.  
"Silence the both of you!" Zim said. "We are all three of the same height, we should be working on restoring ourselves to our worlds so that we each can triumph, not fighting like Smallers."  
"Fine." Zia said. "We'll contact the Tallest. Surely they will instruct us better."  
The other Irkens nodded.  
"You Humans stay up here." Zim said pointing at Dib Bid and Human Zim. "And don't touch anything!" The Irkens disappeared into the kitchen.  
"Well, what do we do?" Bid asked.  
"There's nothing in the upper levels worth using as proof that they're aliens." The Human Zim said. His voice had an irritated tone to it.  
They all froze when the door creaked open.  
"I'm serious Dib, that was not just any abnormality. We should do a quick scan to make sure we're both alright." It obviously sounded like Zim, Irken, but the voice was deeper. The figure that entered to house was tall, at least 5'9 in height. The second figure was Dib, Human, at about the same height, with the spike of hair on his head flopped forward.  
The two newcomers stopped.  
Dib rubbed his eyes. "I think you're right. We need a scan." He said. "I'm seeing things."  
"If you're seeing three odd little Human children then we're both crazy."  
"Dibbys!" A voice chirruped and a red and black colored Gir streaked into the room clinging to Bid. "I like Dibs." He purred childishly.  
Dib glanced between Bid and Human Zim then turned to his older alternate. "Look, there was a worm-hole, we're all from alternate dimensions you dropped into this world. It's trans-gender from mine and trans-gender/trans-species for him." He jerked a thumb at Zim. "You seem to be just a Time-differentiated version of myself."  
The older Dib raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a crush on Zim?" He asked bluntly.  
Dib looked disgusted. "No! That's grotesque!"  
"Then our dimensions are a little more different beyond time, little Dib." The Older Zim said with a half-smile on his face. 


	3. Part 3

A/N: The original version (should anyone care) can be found here http://overthestars.vze.com plus the Webmistress wants fics. (AHAHA! Shameless plugging, and it's not even my site!) So any of you out there that want your stuff on multiple sites go and send her some stuff.  
  
Through the Looking Glass  
  
"Everyone just calm down!" Dib climbed up on the couch and waved his arms for attention. The three Irkens had returned from talking with Zias' alternate Tallests, Violet and Crimson, to find the older Dib and Zim with a strangely colored Gir.   
The Irken Dib had been given a Human disguise since his disintegrated some how in the Worm-hole that had brought him here. He looked like a green-skinned Dib and still could not find his Gaz Unit.  
"This is a strange situation and we all need to just be calm."  
"Calm?" His Irken counterpart demanded. "This is a sick and twisted thing to go through! You, you're Human! Do you know how disgusting that is?"  
Dibs' arms fell and he rolled his eyes. "You think I like the idea of me being Irken?"  
The Older Zim went and stood by Dib in front of the couch. "Okay, you Irkens, I'm taller here."  
"But you're with that, that, Human, thing." Zia said wiggling her fingers at the Older Dib, he looked a bit insulted.  
"That is not the point." The Older Zim said. "Now, what have your tallest said to do, er, Zia was it?"  
Zia narrowed her eyes then brought a superior look to her face. "The Tallest Violet and Crimson told us to wait out the situation until the armada arrives."  
The tall Zim smacked his forehead. "You all still think they like you?"  
Zia and Zim blinked at him while Irken Dib crossed his arms.   
"Tallest-Green-in-One-Eye, happens to be my paternal parent, he is on my side."  
"Sure whatever." Older Zim said waving at Irken Dib.  
A second warning bell went off. "Worm-hole flash detected."  
"Great, just great!" Human Zim said. "What horrifying alternate selves will we find this time?"  
"Bid, you and I should go and find them. Before they get utterly lost from the gender change. Zim you come too." Dib said pointing to the Human Zim.  
"Me? Why me?"  
"Because we need a Zim to come with us to placate the new one. And I'd rather not have one of them come." Dib motioned to the Irkens. They glared at him.  
"You three do that, Zim and I will keep the others under control till you get back." Older Dib said.  
With that, the group split up.  
***  
"You think they're at the park?" Zim asked glancing around with an over paranoid look in his eyes. The Dibs that were alternate from his version looked at him oddly.  
"We hope so." Bid said keeping a good two feet between her and the nervous Human.  
"Hey look that's Zim" Dib said pointing.  
A little green for ran headlong down to street towards them, screaming bloody murder. He ran right past them then stopped all together. He turned around, stared, then screamed again and bolted away.  
"Come back here alien!" That voice, it wasn't Dibs' voice it was...  
"Gaz!?" Dib asked seeing his sister running towards them with what looked like a laser.  
She stopped and glared at him. "Dib you idiot, what are you doing here?" She wore the same thing Bid and Dib wore, the blue shirt with a not-so-smiley face on it and a black trench coat. "And what are you doing in my clothes?"  
"Look, it's an alternate dimension, don't get mad, we don't know how to fix it." Bid said.  
"So." Gaz said thinking. "You're my brother, just a different one?"  
Dib nodded. "Looks like in your dimension you know Zim is an alien, but what am I?"  
"A Gamer Freak." Gaz said.  
"Oh."  
A loud squealing erupted. Tiny creatures came around the corner squealing like maniacs. Two identical Gir units, Jir, the red and black Gir, and a little boy with green eyes and red hair came into view. They looked at the four Humans, waved and ran off screaming.  
Gaz lowered her weapon. "That was just crazy."  
"Let's go to the base. I'm sure your Zim is there with the others and they're probably explaning things to him now."  
***  
They entered the house to find one of the Zim alternates sitting curled up on the couch. His uncovered red eyes widened on the sight of Dib and he screamed.  
"Hey, welcome back." The Older Dib said waving from the kitchen. "Hey, is that Gaz?"  
"What's wrong with him?" Gaz asked.  
"Oh, er, he came to tell me and my Zim that the new Zim had shown up. And well, let's just say he has bad timing." The Older Dib looked slightly embarrassed.  
"Not gonna ask anymore." Dib said to himself.  
"There was also another warning just before you guys showed up." The Older Dib said disappearing into the kitchen.  
"Wonderful." Bid said sarcastically.  
"Where are the others?"  
"Down below trying to find a way to send us all back home."  
The shivering Zim on the couch slid to the floor and bolted away into another room.  
"I guess we just have to wait then." Dib said sitting on the couch.  
***  
Five days Later  
***  
"This is insane!" Dib screamed. A total of twenty-seven 'Zim', 'Dib' and 'Gir' alternates had appeared. The 'Girs' had formed some sort of rampaging pack and were running amok around the city.  
"It's not like we can stop it." A Bid alternate said, she had bright purple hair and a scar over her eye. In her world her 'Zia' was winning.   
Her immediate Dib alternate who was in the same position nodded.  
"But they just keep getting weirder!" The first Dib to arrive said pointing to a Zim alternate that had blue skin and jagged yellow marks down the back of his skull. He could only speak Spanish. This particular Zims' Dib was insanely paranoid and had to be tranquilized often, his Gir was just plain evil.  
Dib stopped pointing. "I'm going to go get some sleep." He trudged out of the room where half the alternates were currently babbling on to each other, or threatening each other. He pulled open a door to a closet thinking it to be the only place he'd get any quite.  
"Oh my God Zim!"  
Dibs' eyes watered. "Oh man! Can't you two try and lock the doors!?" He turned away and rubbed his eyes. "I'm not old enough to deal with that!"  
"Sorry." Older Zim said searching for his shirt.  
"Yeah, didn't mean to traumatize you, whichever alternate you are." The Older Dib said panting.  
Dib shuddered. "That's just not right." He considered just leaving and not coming back when a loud bang came from the living room.  
He and the now clothed Older alternates rushed to see.   
A worm-hole flashed open, the alternates in the room had backed to the edges of the room as two forms came out. They were arguing furiously.  
"I told you that was a stupid idea!" One of them said.  
"This is not my fault you filthy Human." The other said.  
Dibs' eyes got wide. Those voices. Those were the voices from before!  
The two figures *looked* like Zim and Dib but were almost crystalline all over. They had a whitish-clear look to them and were still arguing.  
"No." The 'Dib' looking one said sternly. "This is ALL your fault!"  
The two stopped talking and looked around.   
"A fine mess." The 'Zim' said mockingly at his Dib counterpart. "Do you want to explain it to them or should I?" 


	4. Part 4

A/N: Yes it is confusing. Though I honestly don't think it matters which Dib, Zim or Gir speaks, just so long as one of them talks. But I do love this version more, much more fun to write. ...Indeed...  
  
Through the Looking Glass  
  
The room had become unsettlingly quiet as the hole the two newcomers had entered through vanished.  
"Alright." A battle scarred Dib alternate said harshly glaring at the two. "Who are you and what do you want?"  
The crystalline Zim glared right back at the speaker. "Insolent creature, we are here to fix your dilemma! You should be groveling to us!"  
The Dib-like person that had come with this particular Zim elbowed him hard. "We started this remember? So stop antagonizing the Non-astral beings you idiot."  
"Right, right, whatever."  
The newest Dib spoke to the crowd of alternates. "You see this was all a mistake. It all goes to the fact that neither me nor my overly insulting companion should exist. And we had a." He paused. "Well, we had a mishap while trying to figure out exactly why we do in fact exist."  
"What kind of Mishap?" The original Dib asked suspiciously.  
The crystalline creatures turned to him.  
"Well." The new Dib said. "We actually tried to use you as a constant for our 'reason of existence'. Unfortunately we accidentally displaced you to our dimensional field."  
He noticed a few blank stares in the crowd and sighed. "We had a big boo-boo in reality." He waved his arms intimidatingly.  
A chorus of understanding echoed through the room. (Obscure Sluggy Freelance reference)  
"Pitiful creatures." The glistening Zim growled. "We were originally like you, but it was his fault we're like this." He jerked a thumb at his Dib.  
"My fault? You just blame everything on me don't you?"  
"Of course I do, because it's always your fault!"  
"You're the one who thought it would be a 'good idea' to mess with the fabric of time and space to get rid of me!"  
"And you're the one who failed to die! Now be quiet!"  
A mug bounced off the irate clearish-white Zims' head. A very angry Dib-replaced-by-Gaz Alternate stood there with a deadly look in her eyes.  
"You two are the reason why I'm not home right now?" She asked twitching. The other alternates backed away from her.  
"Yes, well, it was an accident. We miscalculated." The Dib said. "But we can put you all back where you belong."  
The scarred Bid stood up. "I'm not going back."  
Her immediate Alternate stood beside her. "Neither am I." He said.  
"You have no choice." The new Zim said. "If this problem is not resolved this entire dimensional plane will rip itself apart. It's already heavily damaged."  
"You can't make us go back to that hell. We're going to lose back there!" The girl said.  
Her Zia counterpart started cackling from across the room. "Foolish Human! The Irkens will always win!"  
"Well." The Older Zim said thoughtfully. He glanced at his Dib companion who sort of blushed. "Not always."  
"That's just disturbing." The crystalline Dib said. She shook the idea away. "In any case the process will only allow for one of you to remember anything that has transpired here since this possibility must be recorded for the sake of reality and existence and other such things." He paused again. "Though which one of you it is has yet to be seen."  
A murmur filtered through the crowd.   
The few Irkens from below filed out of the lab having been warned of the newcomers and pulling up the scene on a monitor below.  
"Ah, you arrive, good to see my dimensional counterparts doing their best to see that this problem is solved." The new Zim said.  
"Careful, you're ego is showing." His dib said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
The Zim glared at him. "Shut up." He turned to the massive number of alternates. "Now! You will all feel a bit of a falling sensation during the process. Some will get headaches, some will not, and others will have brain hemorrhaging. But we can't really do much about that."  
The Bid who had told him she wasn't going back grabbed the clear Zims' arm and bent it behind his back pinning him to her. "I told you. I'm not going back." She hissed.  
"Stupid creature! I am an astral form! You cannot hurt me!" He started to laugh then howled in pain as this particular Bid did indeed cause him a great deal of hurt.  
"Stop!" One of the Dibs grabbed Bid and tried to pull her off. "I *do* want to go home!"  
A fight broke out. It was madness.   
"Dib!" The clear Zim screamed from the midst of the melee. "Activate it! Get us out of here!"  
The Dib glanced at the version of himself he had tried to use as a constant.  
The original Dib bit his lip as he watched this new version of himself nod and say: "Commencing."  
***  
"Oh my head." Dib opened his eyes slowly. "What hit me?"  
"Did anyone get the license of that runner?" A nasal and slightly dazed voice asked.  
Dib found Zim sprawled on the floor not far from him. He tried to remember just how he came to be laying on the ground in the middle of the park but a headache was getting in the way.  
"Weee I'm staticy!" Gir squealed tackling his master who immediately got the largest zap of his life.  
"Ow! Gir get off me!"  
Dib stood up unsteadily. "Whatever you did Zim, I'll find out." He winced. "Just as soon as my head stops throbbing.   
"Whatever Human-Stink." Zim growled using Gir as a support. "Gir take me home."  
The little SIR units eyes glowed red. "I obey!" He then grabbed Zim and flew off with Zim screaming for him to stop.  
Dib sighed and started home wondering idly what had just happened.  
Later that week he will be quite confused when Gir tackles him squealing at him and asking where all the other Girs went and why the other Dibbys' went away.  
  
End 


End file.
